Kid Omega
Kid Omega is the alias of the mutant Quintavius Quirinius Quire. Powers Quire is an Omega Level Telepath as well as an "Omega strength mutant", an Omega Mutant, and an Omega Level Mutant. For a time, due to his secondary mutation, Quire had evolved into a non-corporeal life-form existing as a disembodied, possibly consciousness as his brain cells turned into faster than light energy that was in connection with every sentient being on the planet. It can be assumed that this secondary mutation no longer applies since he returned to a corporeal form, freed from his container by Kade Kilgore, as he hasn't manifested these specific qualities since. Telepathy: Capable of using deep and subtle influence. Also capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Mental Manipulation:'' Ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities an at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' Capable of controlling the minds of others assuming they are within his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *''Information Absorption: Ability to quickly process, learn and store information via mental transference. *Psychic Construct:'' hrough sheer effort and concentration, Quire may create a large "world" within his mind, complete with AI Driven scenarios and thousands of NPCs(non-playing characters; people controlled by AI), each with their own back story being ran simultaneously. By pulling people into the world, they'll enter a comatose-like state and should they posses one, will be taken over by a secondary personality, as was the case for wolverine. The AI will feed off of the memories of anyone in the video-game-like world, making some things even unfamiliar to Quire himself. After keeping the world formed for several days, he lost control due to his already disturbed psyche and no longer retained complete control over the world. *''Astral Projection:'' Can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *''Psionic Shotgun:'' Recently learned to channel his mental energy as a astral energy shotgun construct which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers. A power he seemed to effortlessly manifest once he heard Elizabeth Braddock did the same with her psi-blade. Much as Psylocke's psi-blade it doesn't cause any external affects but deals direct mental damage leading to intense pain, unconsciousness or possibly death. **''Psionic Rocket Launcher:'' Quire displayed a brief demonstration of his using his psionic powers to construct a rocket launcher. Telekinesis: Quire can manipulate objects and others at will, project psychokinetic bolts, generate potent force fields around himself and others, as well as levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. The uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength is unknown but it appears he is also capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, as he was able to re-integrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie. Psychic Intelligence: Possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena and barriers that even other Omega level types such as Rachel Summers could not, and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. He thinks ten million brilliant thoughts per second. '''Psionic Energy Mimicry (possibly): '''When Quire was in the process of dying due to a combination of using the mutant enhancing drug kick, and a powerful psychic blast from the Stepford Cuckoos caused his mutation to evolve rapidly and saved his life, transforming into a non-corporeal life-form existing as a disembodied consciousness, made out of a form of psionic energy. He had some trouble at first holding this form when got to tired or worn out, but so far he is able to hold this form without trouble. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Tracking Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Illusion Casting Category:Paralyzation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psychic World Category:Astral Projection Category:Psionic Firearms Category:Telekinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Organic Energy Form